


成為金士曼之後

by WingK



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 這位新生的金士曼特務站在全身鏡前，對著鏡子向左轉又向右轉，一會兒摸摸領子，一會兒拉拉袖口。





	成為金士曼之後

西裝是現代紳士的盔甲，而金士曼是現代的騎士。

這位新生的金士曼特務站在全身鏡前，對著鏡子向左轉又向右轉，一會兒摸摸領子，一會兒拉拉袖口。領帶好像打得有點鬆－他解開又重新打了一次；髮油的份量好像用得有點少－他伸手壓了壓不太服貼的髮尾。

在成為金士曼後，伊格西最滿意的事，除了如願得到了公主的吻（噢，可不只一個吻）以外，就屬於現在身上這套訂製西裝了。  
金士曼裁縫店的訂製西裝全是依照個人身形量制訂做，合身不用說，穿上後還能讓他看起來肩寬腰窄腿長，比修圖軟體的效果還要好，外貌身價瞬間翻三倍、不、三百倍，酒館裡那些從不甩人的金髮女郎都會兩眼發直地盯著他不放，害他差點把啤酒喝進鼻孔裡。  
更別提特務必備的防彈功能了，能夠穿著一身西裝瀟灑地衝進槍林彈雨之中，又有什麼裝扮能比這更帥的？

伊格西不否認他真的有考慮過向這些專業的裁縫師們拜師學藝，看能不能習得一點打版縫衣的手藝，幫他親愛的媽媽和妹妹製作獨一無二的美麗套裝。  
只是不曉得在拯救世界之餘，還有沒有當學徒的時間？

直到房門口響起了敲門聲，他才停下自己的手，對鏡子裡戴著黑框眼鏡的金髮青年歪了歪嘴，右腳鞋跟敲了一下地板，靈巧地轉過身。  
「請進。」他拉高了尾音。

踏進門的男人抿著雙唇，掛在鼻樑上的眼鏡擦拭得一塵不染，鏡片後兩道筆直的粗眉向中聚攏，在雙眉間擠出一道深溝。  
「你－－」  
「嗨梅林！」伊格西打斷他，「時間到了嗎？噢不好意思這是我第一次參加你們的聚會，晚一點點應該沒關係吧？記得哈利第一次帶我來時也晚了一點點，所以應該沒關係吧？」  
「有關係。」梅林舉起手上的記事板，用指尖輕觸了幾下，「這會影響到你的考核。」  
「啥？我以為特務的考核是看他有沒有完成任務？」新任特務睜大眼。  
「守時是紳士必備的禮節。」他的教官板著一張臉，但嘴角微微抽搐，「這點你的推薦人也該注意的。」  
「既然這樣，那肯定是沒關係了。」  
伊格西踮著腳尖躍著步伐，從梅林身邊竄了過去，「蘿西到了嗎？」  
「蘭斯洛特早就到了。」梅林順手帶上房門，邁步跟在對方身後，「希望遲到不會成為加拉哈德的傳統。」  
年輕人高亢的笑聲迴盪在走廊上。

在開門之前，伊格西低頭看了看自己的西裝，確認該扣的扣子都有扣好，又再摸了摸自己的瀏海，才伸手握住門把，慢慢地推開門。  
在長餐桌的一邊，紮著整齊馬尾的女性對他指責般地瞪了一眼，嘴角卻稍稍上揚。  
他對她眨了眨眼，再轉向長桌那端坐著的男人。

男人雙手合抱，輕托著厚實的下巴，右手小指上的金色戒指襯著袖扣閃閃發亮，身上的深色條紋西裝彷彿剛熨燙過般筆挺，金褐髮整齊的服貼在額旁，黑框眼鏡後目光如炬。  
「你遲到了，加拉哈德。」男人說，臉上掛著一抹微笑，像當時喝下最後一口啤酒後露出的那樣。

伊格西可以感覺到身後的梅林輕哼了一聲。  
「是啊。」他揚起頭，得意的朗聲回答，「就像你一樣，亞瑟。」


End file.
